


I'll Be Good For You, Daddy

by you_make_me_strong_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Louis Tomlinson, Age Play Little Harry Styles, Blindfolds, Bottom Harry, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Gags, Handcuffs, Harry in Lingerie, Harry in Panties, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Panties, Panty Kink, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Submission, Submissive Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_make_me_strong_larry/pseuds/you_make_me_strong_larry
Summary: Where Louis is Harry's Daddy and Harry is Louis' baby boy. Harry is 17 and Louis is 28.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly gonna be fluff and smut with no real plot. I might add a few scenarios but it's mostly for my enjoyment because I love ddlb fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also forgot to tell you that these chapters are all gonna be relatively short, so my priorities stay focused on my actual story.
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all
> 
>  
> 
> K

Harry’s POV:

“Daddy I can’t reach it!” I yelled from the kitchen. Daddy came rushing in from the living room.

“What can’t you reach darling?” He asked me putting a hand on my shoulder and looking into the fridge.

“The- the juice box in the back!! Get it!” I said stomping my foot on the ground and pouting. Daddy looked at me disapprovingly.

“That’s not a nice way to ask, Harry. You have to say please and thank you.” Daddy sweetly scolded me.

“But why?! Why can’t you just get it and we can both be happy?” I asked; still pouting with furrowed eyebrows.

“Because it’s not a nice thing to demand. You ask nicely and sweetly like I’ve taught you to be.” Louis said a tad more angered. I knew he didn’t like when I became stubborn, but I wasn’t in the mood to obey Daddy’s every whim today. I stomped my foot a second time.

“Unless you want to be punished… that’s always an option. And then you won’t even get your juice.” He hinted.

“Well now I’m mad and I can’t be sweet about it.” I made my point.

“Okay, then cool off for 5 minutes in the living room with me and then we can try again.” He said leading me out into the living room. I pouted and stomped my way into the living room. 

“Are you gonna stop pouting and stomping your feet like a baby having a tantrum?” Daddy asked me.

I’m a big boy! Big boys don’t have tantrums. I told Daddy so.

“Okay and a tantrum is pouting and stomping your feet, so if you’re really a big boy, you’ll stop for Daddy, right?” Daddy asked me. I nodded my head. I gave Daddy a big smile and jumped into his arms. He caught me with no problem.

“That’s my baby boy. Are we gonna go get your juice because you asked nicely now?” Daddy made sure.

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good for you, Daddy.” I told him as he carried me back into the kitchen.

“I love you Daddy.” I whispered against his chest.

“I love you more Sunshine.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are, my loves. Enjoy!! Leave feedback in the comments- I love love reading them. ☺️
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
> K

Narrator’s POV:

Harry was being bad today. He hadn’t listened to his Daddy when he asked him to clean his toys in the playroom up when he was done, he kept throwing temper tantrums when he didn’t get his way, he wasn’t eating his meals, and he kept ignoring everything his Daddy was saying to him.

_ He must be tired or something. Maybe he had a bad day with Ella yesterday.  _ Louis thought and looked at the time.

Louis sighed and made his way upstairs when he saw the time had reached the next :30. He had been trying every hour on the :30 mark to get Harry to talk to him, and he knew Harry knew what he was trying to do. At the end of the day Harry was still 17 years, and did 17 year old work, and had a 17 year old mind, even if Louis wished he was a little boy.

Opening the door he saw Harry on his laptop looking at short skirts on Amazon. Harry looked up right as he clicked “Add To Cart” on one. He knew Louis always bought him whatever was in his carts at the end of each month. After all, Louis did have more money than he knew what to do with, being CEO of a huge company. Louis took a quiet breath before speaking.

“Baby, can you please talk to me? I swear I’m not mad at you and I’m not gonna punish you for your behavior today. I just wish I could know what I did wrong.” Louis asked as nicely as he could. Biting his lip, he waited for an answer, but none came. Louis let out an aggravated sigh before trying again.

“Please Hazza. I just want to hear your beautiful voice again.” His heart sagged hearing no answer once again. Sadness soon turned to frustration, though.

_ I’ll have to get him to talk the hard way.  _ Louis said trying to think of what to do to get him to speak. He absentmindedly stared at the “Add To Cart” button before a light bulb went off in his head. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at the date: April 29th. Perfect. Louis got up rather suddenly and walked out of the room. Harry was initially startled, but son went back to online shopping, not giving it a second look.

_ Daddy will come back in an hour. _

\---

When Harry’s Daddy didn’t come back on the next :30 minute mark, or the next, or the next, he got upset. It was dinnertime in 15 minutes!

_ Where is he?! _

He bit his lip and softly padded down the extravagant staircase into the living room, finding nobody in it. On the way, Harry passed a few maids and butlers, but they were not the person Harry was looking for. He peered into the kitchen to find 3 chefs cooking what was obviously dinner in now 12 minutes.

Harry pouted and pulled himself back up the stairs and over to his and Louis’ room. He pressed his ear up against the door, only hearing the creak of the house’s floorboards. No footsteps or voices. He softly opened the door to see Louis in their bed sleeping. He quickly decided that, yeah, a little nap sounded good right about now. He got in his side and cuddled into his boyfriend’s chest. Unconsciously, the older man pulled the boy into his chest. Harry smiled to himself and texted the head chef to delay dinner to an hour from then and then to get a maid to wake the couple up. Getting the okay in 2 minutes, he rested his head on his Daddy’s chest and fell asleep within 3 minutes.

\---

Louis woke up about 45 minutes later to be surprised with his baby cuddled into his chest. Looking down at the 17 year old in his arms, he smiled. He loved Harry more than anything else in the world. He soon frowned and pulled himself out of his boy’s grip. 

Harry wasn’t gonna get punished for acting the way he did today, but he was in trouble.

Louis walked downstairs to find their dinner in a heating container keeping it warm. Grabbing a plate and scooping some spaghetti and meatballs (Harry’s favorite) on to his plate, he sat down. Harry swiftly made his way to the dinner table, somehow being excellently silent. He was always very good at making no sounds. He took Louis by surprise when he spoke.

“Daddy?” He softly said at the entrance to the kitchen. Louis looked up at the small boy dressed in a beautiful skirt and a flowy blouse.

“What’s up baby boy?” Louis asked him. Harry bit his lip and walked himself over to his Daddy before plopping in his lap. Louis let out a little “oof” at the force.

“I’m very sorry I was being a bad baby boy today. I didn’t mean to make Daddy sad. I love Daddy and I want to be good for Daddy. Can you forgive me, please?” Harry said practicing his sweetest voice. Louis smiled at the way his boy was acting. He taught him good behavior well.

“I will always forgive you, my love. I’ve decided that I’m not going to buy what is in your carts tomorrow because of the way you acted today, but let’s see how good you are for me next month and maybe we’ll see then. I love you, my angel.” Louis told him while looking him straight in the eyes. A dopey smile graced Harry’s lips and he hugged his Daddy very tight.

“I love you too, Daddy. I’ll be good for you, Daddy. I promise.” Harry answered.

—-


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a very long time since I posted a chapter to this story, so here you are! <3
> 
> I love writing fluff when I do, but since I am a hard stan, I never do it often so this is new. Bare with me if it's awful!
> 
> Anyway, as always, feel free to comment on my work. I love to hear your thoughts and opinions with my works! XX
> 
>  
> 
> Love,
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> K

Narrator’s POV:

“Daddy will you dress me up today?” Harry asked sweetly from upstairs in his room- which he ended up almost never using because he slept with Louis.

“‘Course, babe. Just give me a minute someone in my business is calling me.” He called back from his office right down the hall. Harry heard Louis say “Hello” after that and knew to be quiet. He continued sorting through the insane amount of skirts, tights, knee highs, blouses, and light- colored hoodies hanging in his closet- which was literally supposed to be another room, but was changed into his closet. Louis must have walked in at some point, though, because he felt arms wrap around his middle and lips smoosh on his neck.

“What should I even wear today? I have too many clothes!” Harry exclaimed and took a random shirt off his hanger for emphasis. 

“I literally haven’t worn this shirt since we first met.” He said in disbelief as he put it back. 

“How about we go through your mess of a closet,” Harry softly smacked his belly at that, “and get you some more room in it.” He finished while rubbing his boy’s back. The curly-headed boy smiled and nodded, the unruly curls bouncing. Louis started grabbing his skirts from their respective place. 

“What are you waiting for, love? You gonna make me do this all, myself?” He joked and winked. The submissive laughed and walked into the large closet to help.  
\---  
“Ooh, babe. You should keep this one. The Care Bear on the bum would look so cute on you. Can I see you with it on?” He asked and gave him a suggestive look.

“Yes, Daddy. I’ll be good for you, Daddy.” Harry answered and teased Louis as he stripped off his already worn skirt. Louis squeezed his bum before handing him the other skirt, making Harry’s heart do flips. 

“Actually, babe. Can you come over here really quick?” Harry waddled over with the Care Bear skirt around his ankles. Louis gestured to his lap so Harry softly placed his bum on Louis’ thighs. Louis kissed his cheek, pulled the skirt off, and laid it in the “keep” pile. He snatched a watermelon patterned skirt from the pile and helped Harry put in on.

“Now it matches your panties, babe.” He said lovingly. Harry laid down and rolled over onto his stomach while staying on his Daddy’s lap. He grabbed a white sweatshirt with a single watermelon printed on the middle and put it on quickly.

“Daddy can you take a picture of me so I can put it on Instagram?” He asked finally standing up to grab his phone from his bed. Louis nodded and unlocked his phone to get to the camera app.

Positioning Harry to smile at the camera shyly, with his feet pulled towards each other, he took the picture. He gave the phone back to Harry.

“Thank you, Daddy.” He said and kissed Louis. Louis kissed back with nothing but love and adoration for his boy. He quickly posted the photo to Instagram with the caption:

“Daddy said the skirt matches my panties, so I found this old sweatshirt to go with it.”

It was a lovely day.


End file.
